Invader Zim: Dreams to Nightmares of DOOM
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Gaz has been acting very weird lately. She's been falling asleep in her class and having strange dreams.How does her father solve it? By sending her to a preppy school! But with a mysterious girl appearing and Tak's return,could Gaz's dreams be the key?
1. Chapter 1

Kat: D8 Alright, never thought I would ever show this to anyone....but here we go! There IS slight pairings in this...because I'm a girl who desperately needs love in her life. But it's nothing that bad, promise. No kissing or fluff~ XD...Okay, maybe ONE kiss scene.

Title: Invader Zim: Dreams to Nightmares

Summary: _ ....Nah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. What I do own are some original characters and the plot.

Chapter One: Broken Dreams (Gaz's POV)

_Voices...._

_Shadowy figures....what...what's happening...?_

_**"Do you agree to the mission, my dear spy....?"**_

_What the....spy?_

_"OF COURSE BOSS!" a playful giggle._

_Ugh, that voice gives me a headache...too cheerful._

_"Can I bring my partner along?? Can I??" that annoying voice continued._

_**"....Very well...just make sure she does not know your true motives."**_

_That voice makes me feel weird....am I....actually scared? ...Nah._

_"Don't worry, I know she won't! I'll just do my duty, find out information on the thingy inside Zim, and come straight back~!"_

_Zim....? That stupid alien who keeps trying to take over the planet....? What would these guys want with someone who fails epically at just about everything?_

_Ow....my head....spinning...._

_**"And remember...do not fail to find her as well. She is another interest to us..."**_

_"Teehee, okay~!!!"_

_Teehee? Gah....wait, her? Who do they mean? What is going on!?_

_**"Sweetie...." **another voice...so calming...so.....so familiar._

_....M-Mom....?_

----------------------------------- (Normal POV)

"MOM!!!!!!" Gaz screamed as she sat up, her purple hair matting over part of her pale face. After a moment, realization soon took over her that it was a dream....another one of those cursed dreams.

"Graah, another one...." she mumbled in a tired way, which was pretty normal since she did just wake up with a start. The preteen slowly rose from her rather cheerful looking bed, her baggy pink shirt hanging loosely on her thin body, almost going down to her knees. Slipping on a pair of fluffy pig slippers, she quietly headed toward the bathroom, and begin her day....or at least she tried to as she was knocked right over by possibly the most annoying creature to come across her, especially in the morning:

"GAZ, TELL DAD I'M GOING OUT!! IT'S ZIM, HE HAS A NEW EVIL PLAN-" Dib began to yell, only adorned in a T-shirt that said in bold letters: "Paranormal Investigator", and some baggy black shorts.

Oh, but Gaz heard none of that. All she heard was her growling angrily and only felt her blood boil.

"DIBBB.....I told you once, I told you a thousand times....**DON'T MESS WITH ME AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!"** and with that, Dib went flying down the stairs, not because of Zim and his new 'evil plan'...but by pure fear of his little sister and her "security" of flesh-eating stuffed animals.

Gaz kept shooting a death glare in his direction until she could not see her paranormal crazed older brother any longer. And with that, she headed toward the bathroom once again to begin her "normal" day....

--------------------

Kat: Chapter One done!! Criticize all you wish, I dun mind at all. I never have been great at grammar, but I'm doing my best~! There WILL be illustrations to this soon up on my DA page, since I need something to draw. _;


	2. Evil plans and Good news

Kat: Well....I'm alive! =D Here ish the second part of teh story!! Sorry for taking so long, being a senior in highschool = NO FUN!!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ONE OC. THE OTHER OC BELONGS TO MY FRIEND. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT, SO THERE!!!**

::...::

::...::

::...::

_Chapter Two: Zim's next "evil" plan and "Good" news for Gaz_

Within a twenty mile radius of Dib and Gaz's house, Zim's evil laughter rang like a dying gopher after it had one too many mixed drinks. Dib followed the sound as he tried to look as heroic as possible...all the while he struggled to put on his black trench coat.

'I'm sure Gaz will forgive me as soon as I bring an end to Zim once and for all!!!' he thought as he finally got the blasted thing on and began running full speed, soon coming upon his destination, the park. And there was Zim, laughing maniacally...in a bunny suit.

".....You're kidding right?" Dib deadpanned as he listened in on Zim yelling out his evil plan to GIR, who was dressed like a baby chicken:

"NOW GIR, I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME. APPARENTLY THESE STINKY FILTHY HUMANS HAVE A FASCINATION WITH...THE EASTER BUNNY AND HIS MANY COLORFUL EGGS. APPARENTLY ON THIS HOLIDAY CALLED EASTER HE BREAKS INTO PEOPLE'S HOUSES, PLANTS THE EGGS IN DIFFERENT HIDING PLACES THROUGHOUT THE FILTHY PLACE, AND ON EASTER MORNING THE HIDEOUS CHILDREN GO SEARCHING FOR THEM! WELL, I WILL BREAK INTO THEIR HOUSES INSTEAD OF THAT RABBIT...AND GIVE THEM A SPECIAL EGG...FILLED WITH MIND CONTROL GAS! THE HUMANS WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM, AND WILL ONLY KNOW ME AS THEIR LORD AND MASTER!!!!!"

"I like chickies!!!!" Was GIR's intelligent response as Zim began laughing maniacally again.

"......I don't know whether to try and stop this or just watch." Dib muttered, an amused expression his face. Finally, he decided to cut into Zim's merriment.

"It's not even Easter." he bluntly said with a look as Zim turned around, ready to pummel whoever said it. When he saw it was only the meddlesome human Dib, he began to laugh.

"Ahhh, hello DIB!!! Come to see my master plan in action!!???" he grinned, Dib only raising his eyebrow.

"...Okay...there are so many things wrong with your plan it's just pathetic. For one thing, IT'S NOT EASTER. Two, it's 7:30 in the morning and people will SEE you break into their house. And three, your 'mind controlling eggs'? ....Those are just eggs." he explained, pushing his glasses back up to his eyes. Zim stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, before turning around to look at his egg basket. Sure enough, GIR was happily eating normal hard boiled eggs.

"WHAT!? GIR!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE MIND CONTROLLING EGGS IN THE BASKET!!!" he screamed at his SIR bot. GIR just looked up with an absent-minded smile.

"Oooooohhh....there wasn't any room! So I threw them in the garbage disposal thingy!" he giggled.

Zim looked about ready to kill the little robot right then and there. Dib just sighed and walked off, mumbling something about being late for school...

::...::--MEANWHILE--::...::

"Gaz, we need to have a talk!" A small TV with Membrane's image on it flew into the kitchen where Gaz was quietly eating some cereal.

"If you're talking about Dib he went out to go stop stupid Zim or something like that..." Gaz mumbled, adorning her normal gothic-fashioned outfit as she ate some more of the sugary breakfast treat.

"No No No. It's about you! I have been told by your teacher that you've been sleeping in class as of late, and I must say....I'm quite proud of you! You're showing those kids that you know all of the lessons already and that you could easily sleep the school day away and get an A! So, starting tomorrow morning...I have enrolled you in a private school for girls!"

The silver spoon she was holding soon dropped from her hand, and Gaz looked like her Game Slave 2 was set on fire before her eyes.

"....WHAT!?!?!?"

::...::

::...::

::...::

That's it! ^_^ Comment please! OR MR. YUM YUMS GETS IT!


	3. Stalkers to Encounters

Kat: Here I am....AGAIN!!! =D Kinda early this time, huh??? Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK ON CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPING IT.**

_Chapter Three: Stalkers and Encounters_

* * *

Have you ever felt that there was someone following you very closely, but you had no idea who it was?

Gaz was DEFINITELY having one of those feelings, and it was ticking her off to no end. Ever since her Dad told her that she was going to a different school, weirder things have been happening then usual.

_Footsteps..._

_Voices..._

You name it, it happened to Gaz. As she laid another article of clothing into her suitcase, the preteen thought of something. 'Now that I think about it....I've been feeling like someones been watching ever since those dreams began...those...weird dreams....meh, I must be tired...' she thought as she quickly dismissed, aggressively putting another stuffed pig plushie into the suitcase along with the other two dozen stuffed animals she planned to bring. Finally, she placed her Game Slave 2 on top of everything, and zipped up the suitcase. She then glanced at the clock in her room.

"10 am...Dad's assistant should be picking me up any time now....." It was then that something inside Gaz's head broke...and she finally snapped.

"GRRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS DAD THINKING, SENDING ME TO THIS ACCURSED PLACE!? DOES HE WANT ME TO DIE!?!?!?" she exclaimed very loudly, the walls shaking by the sound of her angry voice. It was at this moment that Dib staggered out of his room, the clothes he wore yesterday still on him. From the look of his baggy and bloodshot eyes, it was obvious the boy had been up all night.

"Uggghhhh, could you keep it down Gaz? It's 10 in the morning...and I had just gotten to sleep too..." he muttered groggily as he rubbed one of his eyes. Gaz gave him a quiet look, shook her head a little, and began to walk out of her room. It was right then and there that Dib noticed the black suitcase that his little sister was carrying. "....Uh...you going somewhere? I know I tend to talk out loud during the night, but that's still not a reason to run away--" Gaz's small hand held itself out to Dib as if saying 'Shut up', which he did.

"I'm not running away stupid, Dad's making me go to this boarding school for girls...told me so yesterday." she quickly explained in a ticked off tone, then proceeded to drag her suitcase effortlessly behind her, her older brother trailing after her with wide eyes.

"W-WHAT!? YOU'RE LEAVING!?"

"Exactly."

"B-BUT YOU'RE BARELY TWELVE, YOU CAN'T LIVE ON YOUR OWN!"

"You're twelve and you're always out on your own. It's a boarding school as well, you moron. I won't be by myself."

"T-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER, I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" By this time, both siblings were outside, Gaz heading toward the awaiting car. She carelessly threw her suitcase into the backseat, and then proceeded to glare at her older brother.

"LOOK. I don't want to go either, sending me to an all girl boarding school is like sentencing me to death. If you wanna yell at someone though, go yell at Dad. It was his idea okay!? .....See ya." And those words, Gaz was gone.

"Gaz..." Dib muttered lightly, feeling like the worst big brother ever. It was at that moment that Zim decided to stroll in, GIR at his side.

"AHHHH DIB-STINK! JUST THE HUMAN I WAS LOOKING FOR! THIS NEXT EVIIILLLLL PLAN I HAVE IS SOOOO FOOL-PROOF, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO--" Dib's hand went up in Zim's face, mimicing what Gaz did to him moments before.

"Not now Zim, I have something to do...maybe some other time..." he mumbled absentmindedly, and ran back into the house, leaving Zim very confused at the Dib-stink's strange attitude. (1)

"LET'S GO SWIM WITH THE SQUIRRELS!" GIR intelligently yelled out to no one.

* * *

::GAZ'S POV::

I had only just stepped out of the car....**_and I hate it here._**

The school itself looks like it's from some crack filled Fairy tale book, and the students look like leftovers from some type of magical girl anime show. All _happy_ and _smiling_.....

**"Hi!! You're the new girl right!?"**

I almost turned and beheaded the horrid monster who asked me that question in such a sweet natured and excited voice, but stopped myself when I saw it was a student, a little older then I was. She had long light blonde hair up to her shoulders, and these _sparkle-filled_ blue eyes. The soft and happy smile seemed to never leave her face...it was just creepy. Why haven't I tried to beat her yet!? I have no idea...but something about her was definitely off.

"....Yeah..." I managed to reply in an annoyed tone, but it didn't seem to faze her. In fact, it seemed to make her HAPPIER.

"Cool, I knew it had to be you! Since, I never saw you before..." the girl giggled, making me cringe in disgust, "At any case, my name is Eli! I'm in charge of getting you to your new dorm room safe and sound!"_ What, is there a psycho axe-murderer waiting to kill me on the way there...?_

"....Gaz...." I muttered through clenched teeth, my annoyance level already very high with this 'Eli' person. And before I knew it, I felt my wrist getting clenched in a rather strong grip, and I was dragged off by this annoying blonde towards my new home....somebody kill me.

* * *

::WEST HALL, ROOM 46::

"Here we are!!" Eli smiled happily as she finally released her incredibly strong grip on my arm. Dear god, does this girl benchpress or something...?

"This is the room you will be staying in, I think you have a room mate, but I'm not entirely sure..." she then placed a small silver key into my right hand, and gave me another of her perky smiles, almost making me gag. "Don't be a stranger okay? I would love to be friends with you! See you later, maybe we'll have a class together!" and with that, the overly happy Barbie Doll ran off.

"And maybe not, if I'm lucky..." I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me. I then looked at the key in my hand, and placed it in the keyhole, slightly turning it. Within seconds, the door easily opened, and I was looking around at my new room. Actually, it was pretty cool. It was pretty big, and there was even a closet and a bathroom. As I grabbed my luggage and proceeded to throw it onto my new bed, a voice spoke up...an all too familiar voice: _"Nice to see you again Gaz, it has been awhile...has your brother taken good care of my ship?"_

And even though I only heard her voice once before, it was the kind of voice you couldn't forget. I turned around, and looked directly at a dark haired girl with purple colored eyes, a slight smile on her lips. "I was the one who actually repaired it...." I replied, crossing my arms, **"Tak." (2)**

* * *

IT IS DONE!!!! 3RD CHAPTER HAS BEEN FINISHED!!

(1)-ZIM AND DIB AREN'T GETTING TOGETHER. (Yaoi fangirls: Awww....)

(2)-Yes, Tak is back!!! ...Hey that rhymed. At any case, Tak and Gaz aren't getting together either. .

...Might as well list the pairings so no one has to keep guessing on whose going to be with who...well, kind of. There won't be really hardcore romance, but hints:

Zim x Gaz

Tak x Dib

??? x ???

??? x ???

Oooooh, mystery pairings!!! Fun, right? : ) Now remember to review everyone, and send me a message if you have any suggestions for future chapters!! See you guys later!!


End file.
